Power of values in action
Values multiply the power of action and its results. Values express in physical acts, in attitudes and in thoughts. Each has its own power. We all know that a skilled act generates greater results than an unskilled one. The skilled worker—carpenter, painter, accountant, salesman, lawyer, physician—produces a more useful, beneficial or beautiful result in a shorter period of time with less waste. What is not often recognized is that skilled work expressing values produces far greater results. The master chef may find his finest dish rejected when he fails to serve it on a clean platter. The skilled driver who lacks the value of punctuality may cause his employer to miss a crucial meeting or a great opportunity. The clever accountant who lacks the value of orderliness can misplace an important document or even a customer’s payment, as an accountant in a public sector transport company once misplaced a draft for a crore of rupees. The brilliant arguments of a skilled lawyer may fail to persuade when the judge knows the lawyer lacks the value of truthfulness. The dynamic, visionary businessman who lacks the value of taking the other person’s point of view may fail to win the favour of a big customer or the support of his own people at a crucial moment. Values exist in an ascending series of planes, each higher plane being more powerful than the one before it. Physical values express in how carefully and reliably we handle material things. Vital values express in how pleasantly, harmoniously, generously we relate with other people. Mental values express in honesty, truthfulness, trustworthiness and idealism. Spiritual values express our faith, sincerity, patience, perseverance, goodwill and self-giving. Every act is a universe which can express many values. The more it expresses, the greater its power and effectiveness. Values and Prosperity How can someone working in an office or factory become vastly prosperous? No one will deny now that education is the foundation of today’s prosperity. Money that issues out of physical labour is better earned when education, a mental tool, is added to it. Values are a higher TOOL. Values are spiritual skills. Whatever your vocation, when you add values to it, you will see Prosperity in abundance is the result. Honesty, integrity, truthfulness, fairness, and justice are higher values. Punctuality, politeness, pleasantness, record keeping, orderliness, soft speech, cleanliness, accuracy, precision, workmanship, and thoroughness are physical values. Perfection is the wider term that covers both. Be where you are. Do what you are doing. Add values to your work. Go on adding them in quantity and quality. You will reach the heaven of Prosperity. The 100-fold Power of Values A thousand years ago man was physical. His life was elementary. He survived. Today he has multiplied his comforts, enjoyment, reach, mastery a hundred or even a thousand-fold. The progress in one millennium has been phenomenal. This occurred because man moved from being physical to being mental. Though he has not yet acquired a fully formed mental life, a rational life, certainly he has moved away from the physical to the vital life. Both body and vitality accept the guidance of the mind, at least in material matters. Thus, we can say that man today is mental. If this phenomenal expansion was the result of moving from the physical to the mental, moving from mind to the Spirit can bring another phenomenal expansion of similar magnitude. Today’s life will further expand in its richness, inner peace, outer security, harmony and, especially, in Prosperity a thousand-fold. Though Spirit in its original splendor is a high goal, its values of honesty, loyalty, truthfulness, cleanliness, and silence are what we can now know and follow. By adhering to these values seriously, one can bring the power of Spirit to bear upon life. Values, which are really spiritual skills, can raise the results of work a hundred-fold or more. We consider money as a thing for use. Spiritually, money is a force of the Divine. An unceasing in-flow of money will begin when the money we use is fully supported by all the Spiritual values. But the effort must be exhaustive and strive for perfection. A long list of spiritual values can be applied in a company. Paying greater attention to the needs of all others in the company than to one’s own needs is a spiritual value that can turn a losing company into a profit making one the next month. Results of Spiritual Power when released into action by the truth of inner sincerity are INSTANTANEOUS. Power of Values to Earn Money Earning money is an act, like any other act such as winning an election, passing an examination, etc. The components of an act are energy that comes from interest, goal that gives the direction, organisation from which power issues, and skills that convert that power into results. This is the process of Energy Conversion. Each component of an act contributes to determining the quantum of money earned, but the earning itself depends on the harmonious functioning of all these components. None of these components can be omitted or supplied in half-measure. When all the components are adequately present and harmoniously functioning, the result, the amount of money earned, is decided by the values of each component. This is so because values are spiritual. One who is earning $2,000 or $20,000 a month can raise that income five-fold, if he introduces values at every stage and gently raises them to their maximum. By this approach a company that is marginally losing will at once become marginally profitable. A company that is making profits can double or triple its net income very quickly by raising the implementation of values to a higher level. There is no work in which values do not arise. Attention, organisation, comprehension, integrity, truthfulness, etc. are just a few of the values we know. The list can be endless. A family presided over by a person whose priority is his own wants practices selfish values. If he decides to meet the needs of all other family members before meeting his own needs, he practices selfless values. Or, he may decide to practice Self-giving, which means going all out to meet the needs of every person he is in contact with, whether or not it is his responsibility to do so. If he does that, he will soon witness a burst of income. Owners of companies taking such an approach will discover the ORDERS for which they have been searching all over, like a needle in a haystack, start coming on their own. Values are spiritual. They can earn a vast quantity of good money. ---- See Also The Power of Values http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Values